Jealousy
by Terez
Summary: Lauren has some jealousy towards Alice.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: Stephanie Meyer owns Twilight.**

**Big thank you to HappilyEverAfter7 for Betaing.**

**

* * *

  
**

**Jealousy**

"I don't know what he sees in her," Lauren told Jessica. They were both sitting in the lunchroom stealing glances from the Cullen/Hale table. "I mean she's so skinny, you can almost see all her bones, it's disgusting and her hair, it's so choppy. What did she do, cut it herself?" Lauren laughed as she picked her red apple up from her tray.

"Lauren, you shouldn't say things like that," Angela spoke up, looking down at her plate.

"Excuse me?" Lauren growled before biting forcefully into her apple.

Angela continued to look down at her plate, "She's really nice, Lauren and something could have happened to her as a child, she was in the foster care system."

"She's so weird. And, so what? That was like ten years ago," Lauren said bitterly as if it dismissed everything that could have happened.

"What do you mean she's weird?" Eric asked, coming to Angela's defense. Angela sent a small smile toward him. "I always thought she was nice."

"Like she'll start dancing in the middle of P.E. and in the locker room she'll like stare off into space and than smile. It's really creepy."

"Lauren, your just jealous," Mike said.

"Yeah Lauren," Jessica agreed, attempting to impress Mike. "Jealous."

"What are you talking about?" Lauren barked as she slammed her apple back down on her tray, a look of disbelief on her face as she turned to face Jessica. "You're the one who said she had no boobs!"

Jessica sat, shocked as she tried to come up with a credible answer as the rest of the table waited for her response. "I--I only said that because—"

"Whatever, it's not like they can hear me anyway," Lauren mumbled as she picked up her apple and chomped down on it, taking another bite.

Little did she know that was not true. Jasper was clenching his hand tightly under the table trying hard not to jump up out of his seat and tear Lauren piece by piece for saying what she had about Alice. Alice was holding his other hand rubbing soothing circles on the back of it. "It's okay Jazz," Alice muttered trying to relax him. "She's just jealous. You know she likes you."

Jasper's nose crinkled in repulsion. "You are far more beautiful her, on the inside and out."

"You may be a little bias Jazz, but thank you," Alice said with a smile as she squeezed his hand. Alice really was not bothered by what Lauren had said. Truth was she was not the first person to say negative things about her body and Alice knew she would not be the last. It always bothered Jasper more as he was horribly protective of her. "I know you love me just the way I am Jazz, so it shouldn't matter to you what she thinks." Jasper smiled slightly at her.

"Do you feel any better?" Alice asked as she continued to rub his hand.

"Yes, Thank you."

* * *

**A/N: So I know I did not mention any of the other Cullens but I figure they would not feel the need to share their thoughts on what was happening. Hope you enjoyed this story. Please review :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: All recognizable characters belong to Stephenie**** Meyer**

**My beta has not had the chance to look this over so please forgive my mistakes.**

**Something I have had on my computer from a while a go so I thought I would post it.

* * *

**

"God I don't know what he sees in her." Lauren hissed as she leaned up against her dark blue locker glaring daggers at Alice. It was just before first period so most of the student body was hanging out in the hall.

"I don't know either Lauren," Jessica said without even looking up from her magazine.

"He is so uninformed of all of his options," Lauren said turning to look at Jessica "are you even listening to me?" she reached out wrenching the magazine from Jessica's hands. The magazine crinkled from her tight grip as she glared at Jessica.

"Lauren, You could've given me a paper cut." Jessica screeched as she began to examine her hands.

"Um hello," Lauren said as she threw the magazine to the floor. "I have bigger problems than a stupid paper cut. Alice is going to walk away with my future husband."

"What do you want me to do?" she said as she bend down to pick magazine up and proceeded to thumb through it looking for the place she had left off.

"Something a little more helpful would be nice." She then turned her attention back to the couple. "Would you look at the way she clings to him, it's disgusting."

Jessica sighed as she turned to look at the couple. They were further down the hall near one of their lockers holding hands. Alice had a small encouraging smile on her face but Jasper still appeared the same: in pain.

"Look, clearly he is in pain because of her," Lauren said as if it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"Lauren they are just holding hands," she said as she turned back to her magazine. They had, had this conversation many times and Jessica simply did not care anymore.

Lauren snorted as she continued to leer at Alice "he deserves so much better."

Jessica sighed as she continued to scan the pages, then her eyes lit up when they landed on an article "How to get the man of your dreams to notice you."

Lauren blinked, as she looked over at Jessica in confusion "What?"

"It's an article," Jessica said turning the magazine to show her.

"Give me that," Lauren took the magazine from her and looked over the article "Jessica this is perfect," Lauran said with a smile "come to my house after school."

* * *

**(Next Day)**

"What are you wearing?" Jessica said, as she looked Lauren up and down.

Lauren smiled "My sister said the article was stupid and that this would get him to notice me."

Jessica cocked an eyebrow as she continued to look at the outfit, "Well I am pretty sure you should have a shirt on under the one you're wearing."

Lauren rolled her eyes as she flipped her long blond hair over her shoulder "She said that men love big boobs so I had to wear a low cut shirt and a push up bra. I mean I probably didn't have because I am competing with Alice, whose probably still in a training bra, but still it couldn't hurt."

"And the skirt?" Jessica said as her eyes traveled down to the unbelievably short skirt.

"Jessica," Lauren sighed in annoyance "this isn't the 1800's. Men of today love skin so I am just showing him what he could have."

Jessica shrugged as she readjusted her bag "If you say so Lauren." She then turned around to open her locker.

"Oh my God," Lauren said as she started hitting Jessica on the arm to get her attention.

"Ow Lau—ren!" Jessica yelled as Lauren hit her.

"He's looking at me, he's looking at me." Lauren said as she continued to hit her, paying no attention to her friend's pain.

"Stop hitting me," Jessica said as she grabbed her arm to keep her from hitting her.

"I told you he'd notice me," Lauren beamed, with a huge smile. She had been just about to take a step forward when movement to her left caught her attention. She looked over and watched as Alice walked by her and practically dance down the hall. She was wearing a peach colored dress that fell about mid-thigh with black tights and a pair of short brown high-heeled boots. She looked up at Jasper to see him following Alice's movements, his eyes trained to her as if she was the only female in the world.

"You going to go talk to him or just stare like an idiot?"

"Uh—yeah of course I am." As she walked forward she started to give herself a pep talk _He deserves someone so much better than Alice Cullen. I mean Alice Hale, yuck, now Lauran Hale has nicer ring too it. He deserves a women who is beautiful, strong and confident not that airhead, frail, clingy little thing._

"Hello Jasper," Lauren said in flirty tone and pushed her chest out. She would swear she saw him flinch as if he was repulsed, but brushed it off convincing herself there was no way he flinched because of her.

"Hello Lauren." The smile fell from her face as the bell like voice rang in her ears; it was not the voice she had been hoping to hear. Alice stepped in between them "is there something we can help you with?" she asked with a bright smile.

Lauren stared nervously as she had not really thought through the plan. She glanced between them noting that Jasper had become far more tense than he had been earlier and she would swear he was not breathing. She looked down at their hands to see that Jasper's hand was clenching hers almost desperately.

"Lauren?" Alice called softly.

"Huh?" Lauren asked as she continued to look at their hands

"Is there something we can help you with?" Alice asked again.

"Um," Lauren blinked as she looked over at Alice "I, I um, I just wanted to uh--" the school bell then rang interrupting her. Alice stood waiting patiently for her to finish "never mind" she said shaking her head.

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah." Lauren said with a slight nod.

"Okay. Well we have to go to class now, so have a good day." With that Alice turned and lead Jasper through the crowded hallway.

Lauren watched as Alice practically floated down the hall with Jasper following, never allowing more than a couple inches come between them. She knew in that moment she would never have him.

"So what'd he say?" Jessica asked walking up behind her.

Lauren stiffened before turning around, "I didn't get to talk to him. Alice got in between us, clearly she's afraid I'll take him from her." She said trying her best to sound bitchy and not heartbroken, as she was not about to tell Jessica that she got tongue-tied. "Whatever, if he wants the little freak he can have her, I am too good for him anyway."


End file.
